


Let Us Ease Your Mind

by inpiniteu



Category: MXM (Band), NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Established Relationship, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Massage, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inpiniteu/pseuds/inpiniteu
Summary: Minhyun gets home after a long business trip in Japan and both Jonghyun and Youngmin couldn't be happier about their lover being back in Seoul.They're set on showing their boyfriend how much they missed him, and they know the best way to do so—spoiling and sex.





	Let Us Ease Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This, was, well. That OT3 inspires me, that's all I can say. That's dirty porn at its finest, just so you all know. 
> 
> Please, read the tags and be aware of them as you start reading.
> 
> Anyway, thank you to J. for everything as always. Love you to the moon and back~ ♡
> 
> Have fun reading!

_Home sweet home_ , Minhyun thinks, carefully closing the door of their apartment behind him. Both Youngmin and Jonghyun should be deep in sleep at this time and he doesn’t want to wake them up if he can help it. 

The sun is slowly rising over Seoul, casting a soft glow over their whole penthouse and its wooden floor. Minhyun takes in the view for a few seconds, a smile gracing his lips before a yawn he barely manages to cover takes its place. 

He hasn’t slept in almost 24 hours—he has never been able to sleep well in hotels or planes—and both the slight sag of his shoulders and the small lines around his eyes show signs of extreme exhaustion.

Indeed, his flight has been canceled barely thirty minutes before the fixed departure time, leaving him stranded in Haneda airport early in the evening. While his VIP status had assured him a seat on the next flight available, it hadn’t been scheduled until late into the night and Minhyun hadn’t hesitated, wanting to go home as soon as possible.

He barely has time to remove his shoes before the distinct sound of a door opening breaks through the silence of the apartment, and he smiles. Looking up, he isn’t surprised to see the two men who are sharing his life looking at him from the other side of the room.

He quickly straightens up as Jonghyun runs into him and wraps his arms tightly around his waist. Minhyun looks at the man in his arms—whose face is nuzzling his neck—and his heart swells with affection, one that only Kim Jonghyun is able to rise within him. 

“Hello, baby,” he murmurs to his boyfriend who is now completely burying his face into his neck, and a wave of tenderness submerges him at the faint _“hi”_ , _“I missed you so much”_ and _“don’t ever leave again, Minhyun-ah”_ Jonghyun is whispering against his skin.

A chuckle from the opposite side of the room makes Minhyun look up, and he’s met with the sight of his other boyfriend standing there, arms crossed over his chest and surveying the scene in front of him. 

Minhyun looks him up and down, taking in the pale, smooth skin of Youngmin’s chest and the black sweatpants riding just slightly too low on his hips. “Welcome home,” Youngmin greets, his voice still a bit raw from waking up so suddenly. It’s even deeper than usual and sounds strangely arousing to Minhyun’s ears, making him shiver.

“Both of you should be sleeping, you know,” Minhyun says, looking over Jonghyun’s shoulder and straight into Youngmin’s eyes. The sternness of his tone contrasts deeply with the fond look he’s giving the two of them, though. It’s no secret that Hwang Minhyun is a softie at heart.

Youngmin simply grins back at him, shrugging his shoulders dismissively. “Can you blame us for missing you, Minhyunnie?” He asks, stepping closer to his boyfriends, his eyes never straying from Minhyun’s.

Jonghyun leans back against Youngmin’s chest almost instinctively and Youngmin wraps an arm around his waist, firmly sandwiching Jonghyun between the two of them. “We really couldn’t wait to see you again.”

Guilt starts creeping up inside Minhyun at Youngmin’s admission. He isn’t surprised, though, because he has missed them a lot too. 

It’s the first time in their four years of relationship that he has been gone for more than three weeks and it had been difficult for everyone. 

His job as a successful author has always been demanding and both Jonghyun and Youngmin had been aware of it when the three of them decided to be together and give this whole _ménage à trois_ lifestyle a try. 

For the most part, they have managed to make it work. It took them time and lots of trials and errors but they’ve adjusted and made the best of it. 

Indeed, they have learned to look past Youngmin's absence on most nights—spent in the underground hip-hop scene with his crew _Brand New_ —, past Jonghyun's career as an e-sports player and his competitions all over the country and past Minhyun not cominghome—either staying locked in his office or on promotional signing tours—for a few days. 

Still, he has never been away for so long before, and his editor knows better than to schedule appointments away from home if he can avoid them. Luckily for Minhyun, Ong Sungwoo is usually damn good at his job. 

But even he hadn’t been able to work around this trip with a publishing house in Japan and Minhyun, while reticent to leave home, hadn’t been able to refuse such an amazing opportunity.

This trip had been an exception, both in its rarity and length, and he had thought they would be able to manage. It’s starting to become obvious, though, that none of them had been ready for it.

“Let’s go to bed,” Youngmin suggests after a few minutes spent embracing each other. “You must be tired, right?”

Youngmin shares a look with Jonghyun, who nods back at him before looking down and averting his eyes. Youngmin then grabs Minhyun’s hand, quickly rubbing the back of his hand with his thumb before linking their fingers together. “Let us take care of you, Minhyunnie.”

Minhyun finds himself unable to refuse and notices the surprise on Youngmin's face. He wonders if the two of them expected him to not cave in so easily but to be honest, he already knows the answer to that. 

He's aware he isn’t one to accept caring gestures often, being fiercely independent to the point of rarely letting people in. After all, he has always been like this—the listener, the giver, the _practical one_. It’s silly, he knows, to not lean on people, to not allow himself to completely open up and maybe, that’s partly why he’s ready to make an effort tonight. 

So, when Youngmin takes the direction of their bedroom with assured, confident steps, Minhyun simply follows him, not letting go of his hand. Jonghyun is trailing off next to him, an arm hooked around his and it suddenly feels like he never left. 

“I shouldn’t be worried, right?” Minhyun cracks, the dry humor not lost on any of them. The atmosphere—which seems to be charged with a tension so raw it makes him uncharacteristically nervous.

Youngmin laughs out loud at that, and Jonghyun breaks into a smile. “Don't you trust us?" Youngmin teases, coming to a stop upon reaching the middle of their bedroom.

"I do,” Minhyun answers, stepping over a pair of jeans—probably Jonghyun’s—left on the floor. He’s surprised Youngmin let this happen, but then again, Jonghyun has them both wrapped around his finger since they met for the first time.

Youngmin simply hums from behind him. “Let’s get you ready for bed. We’ll take care of you.” 

Minhyun doesn’t react, gaze fixated on Jonghyun who is intensely focused on the buttons of Minhyun’s shirt. Jonghyun looks cute like this, with his eyebrows furrowed in concentration and pouty lips and Minhyun has to refrain from cooing at the sight.

“Do you want to rip it off, baby? Go ahead,” Minhyun jokes instead. A little laugh slips past his lips as his boyfriend shakes his head. Jonghyun continues working on a mother of pearl button with renewed diligence and Minhyun adds, “I won’t be mad if you do it, you know.” 

It’s true, the shirt means nothing to him. There’s probably a dozen more Armani shirts currently hanging in their shared dressing, he guesses, and most of them are still unused. Having a dozen best-sellers under your name does wonder for your style.

Jonghyun simply shrugs, instead smiling proudly and Minhyun notices Jonghyun has managed to remove another button on his own and he leans forward, pressing his puckered lips to Jonghyun’s forehead. “Such a good boy,” he praises, pecking Jonghyun's lips quickly before putting his hands over Jonghyun’s shaking ones and taking the lead. _One, two, three,_ he counts in his head, as he guides Jonghyun's fingers and gets the buttons undone one by one until his dress shirt lays completely open on his frame. 

“Jonghyun is cute, isn’t he?” Youngmin suddenly whispers in Minhyun’s ear, his hands working on the zipper of Minhyun’s trousers. Minhyun shivers at the warm breath on his skin, at the even warmer hands caressing his thighs and he leans his head back against Youngmin’s shoulder, dropping Jonghyun’s hands in the process.

He’s getting lost in the feel of Youngmin’s hands on him as his pants are slowly being dragged down his legs. It’s been too long since the three of them have had sex and he’s already so turned on that he wonders how he’s going to make it through what his boys have planned for him.

"He's staring at you with such love in his eyes," Youngmin continues, now dragging Minhyun's black boxer briefs down with a slowness that makes Minhyun frown at him and tug on his red hair. 

What happens next isn’t what Minhyun had in mind. Youngmin simply slows down even more, the pace so torturous it pushes Minhyun’s limits. 

It’s such a Youngmin thing to do and Minhyun scoffs, a curse on the verge of slipping past his lips but he shakes his head. He should’ve known better than to do that, or perhaps, just not with Youngmin who has a knack for teasing him.

So he doesn’t say anything more, trying his best to stay put as teasing, tantalizing fingers now trail on the insides of his quivering thighs. “You should see him, Minhyunnie. Our Jonghyun is so needy for your cock." 

He struggles to open eyes he doesn't even remember having closed, and his gaze settles on Jonghyun who is fidgeting with his hands, his own eyes intensely staring at them. "I'm sure he's not the only one," Minhyun says in a strained voice and Youngmin chuckles behind him.

“That’s true.” Youngmin nibbles on Minhyun’s ear lightly before stepping back and joining Jonghyun in front of him. “That’s true,” he repeats, his eyes focused on Jonghyun as they share a look that leaves Minhyun with dozens of questions and no answers.

He doesn’t have to wonder for long, though, as the two men sink on their knees in perfect synchronization and it hits him. Hard.

A low moan escapes his lips and he shakes their head at them. “You don’t have to do that,” he says softly, ignoring the stirring in his loins and the blood rushing south at an alarming rate. 

His breath hitches again when Jonghyun starts leaving open-mouthed kisses on his semi-hard cock, and Youngmin looks up at him with burning eyes that make Minhyun shudder. "Oh, we know that,” Youngmin says, his breath hovering over Minhyun's length and making Minhyun groan loudly. "But we want to." 

The feeling of two mouths on his cock, of both of them licking and sucking his shaft in an intricate rhythm they both seem to know by heart makes Minhyun’s head spin. 

The pleasure quickly becomes overwhelming, especially after days of abstinence and he doubts he’ll be able to stand for much longer than a few minutes. Youngmin must have sensed it too, Minhyun figures, as he puts a hand on his hip to steady him and chuckles around his cock.

Minhyun groans lowly in his throat, and then looks down, only to see Youngmin’s lips wrap themselves around one of his balls. Another groan leaves his mouth as Youngmin sucks hard, the sensation incredible, blowing his mind out and shutting his brain down. 

He can’t stop himself from burying himself deeper into Jonghyun’s mouth, his hips moving on their own. “Baby, I’m s—” The words die on his lips as Jonghyun tightens the grip of his mouth and gently glides the surface of his teeth along Minhyun’s length, causing him to grunt out. 

_Damn, these two are going to be the death of me_ , he thinks, taking a deep breath through his nose to stay composed. Youngmin seems to have another idea in mind, though, slowly licking under Minhyun’s balls in an attempt to make him lose control. 

Something snaps within him right then and there. He roughly grabs onto Jonghyun’s hair, his fingers threading through thick black strands of hair as he starts thrusting into Jonghyun’s hot, wet mouth. He’s still careful to not hurt Jonghyun, though. Sweet Jonghyun who lets his mouth be fucked like the pretty sweet boy he is.

“You’re so good, baby,” he whispers as their eyes meet. Jonghyun’s eyes get impossibly wider upon hearing that, and they are so dark with lust and yet sparkling with love and devotion that something primal awakens inside Minhyun. 

_Mine,_ he thinks, both of their eyes now not looking away from his cock and the way it slides through Jonghyun’s red, swollen lips in slow, careful thrusts. 

Jonghyun suddenly whines around his shaft, sending vibrations straight to his balls and Minhyun knows right there and then that there’s no way he’ll be able to last long. 

“Fuck,” he swears out loud, his hips bucking further into Jonghyun’s mouth, his release only a few strokes of tongue away. “Do that again, baby.”

Jonghyun obeys, moaning and sucking on Minhyun’s shaft with what seems to be renewed determination, one fueled by Minhyun’s tugs on his hair and the increased pace of his thrusts into his moist, warm mouth. 

It takes only a few more thrusts for Minhyun to come, his cock somehow sliding even deeper into Jonghyun’s mouth and almost making him choke on his girth.

Minhyun simply watches in awe as Jonghyun takes all of his cum, not pulling away and mouth open wide. His boyfriend even grasps his cock, his hand running up and down along the shaft to milk it till the last drop and Minhyun’s head spins.

Youngmin comes to Jonghyun’s side, all cheeky smile and bright eyes, and he pats Jonghyun on the head as to praise him for a job well done. It would’ve been cute, Minhyun thinks, if they hadn’t both been sucking on his dick not even two minutes prior. 

“Don’t swallow, love,” Youngmin demands, hand still on Jonghyun’s head. Jonghyun’s only answer is a nod, lips still around Minhyun’s cock but that seems to be enough.

Minhyun simply steps back once he’s completely spent, and as soon as his now limp cock slips away from Jonghyun’s lips, Youngmin brings Jonghyun closer to him, claiming his lips with fervor.

Minhyun is left watching them kiss in fascination and he swears he can see of some of his cum being swapped between them at some point. That sight only is enough for his loins to stir again and god, he’s in for a wild night, isn’t he?

Youngmin’s next words confirm his thoughts. “It’s not over yet.”

“Wha—” he starts, throwing him an interrogative look but Youngmin quickly leans down, pushing his lips to Minhyun’s to shut him up. He tastes of cum, mint and salt, and the combination is so uniquely Youngmin it leaves Minhyun wanting more. 

“Just lie down, Minhyun-ah,” Youngmin says, calloused, rough hands firm on Minhyun’s shoulders as he pushes him down the bed. 

Youngmin has always been the strongest between the three of them, and Minhyun is wise enough to know there’s no use trying to get out of that hold. Not that he wants to, anyway. 

He simply does as he’s told; lying down on the bed, face first against the mattress. The feeling of cold satin against his burning skin feels soothing, bringing a relief he didn’t know he needed and he closes his eyes. 

Soft hands covered in lavender-scented oil slowly slide all over his back and he doesn’t have to check to know that it’s Jonghyun’s hands working out the knots of his shoulders. Youngmin’s are more calloused, and definitely not as delicate. 

Minhyun buries his face deeper into the mattress, a groan of both relief and pleasure slipping past his lips. Jonghyun’s hands are a work of God and he thinks he could fall asleep just like this. 

He relaxes fast, lost in the feelings of Jonghyun’s hands on him and completely forgetting about Youngmin until his legs and ass cheeks are spread apart, exposing him completely. “What are you doing?” he slurs, not able to fully comprehend what’s happening. 

Youngmin’s sole answer is his tongue slipping past the ring of muscle, making Minhyun groan and bury his face deeper into the mattress. “Don’t fucking stop,” Minhyun groans, and he swears he can feel Youngmin smirk against his skin. _That little shit_. 

Youngmin doesn’t stop. His tongue probes the sensitive skin, alternating between wet licks and hard sucks with a vigor that leaves Minhyun breathless and clutching at the bedsheets. 

“I—” Minhyun tries, but it’s too difficult to talk. He settles for a curse under his breath and he realizes he’s growing hard again. That’s a whole new record for himself, but then again, the combined assault of Jonghyun’s smooth hands and Youngmin’s mouth left him with no chance.

His cock is uncomfortably squished between his stomach and the mattress, and he’s ready to rub himself on it to get some form of relief, his self-control long forgotten before he stops in his tracks, embarrassed at himself for acting like an immature twelve year old getting a boner for the first time.

His limits are tested though and Minhyun doesn’t have to check to know that the sheets are stained with pre-cum by now. It’s too much, too fast and it’s been too long, he can’t—

He doesn’t have to. Both of his boys stop their ministrations, and he finds it amusing, how they know him and his body, how he can’t hide anything from them. 

Minhyun rolls on his back, throwing an arm over his eyes in embarrassment. He has never liked being exposed like this, the vulnerability of having his cock on display doesn’t settle well with him. 

It’s for his boys, though, and as he lifts his eyes and sees the two of them watching him intensely, with smiles full of promises and eyes full of love, he realizes that, despite his flushed cheeks and chest, there’s no other place he would rather be.

“Didn’t you want to show Minhyun how much you missed him, baby?” Youngmin cajoles, rubbing circles on Jonghyun’s lower back. Jonghyun moans at the contact of Youngmin’s hands against his burning skin, leaning back against his touch and Minhyun silently takes in the sight in front of him. 

Jonghyun nods, all flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes. Minhyun takes a deep breath, and he gulps out loud before opening his mouth, “Show me then, baby.”

Jonghyun doesn’t lose time, straddling Minhyun’s hips eagerly and it’s only then that Minhyun realizes his boyfriend isn’t wearing anything under his loose sweater. Was he sleeping naked for once? Minhyun supposes so, and wouldn’t be surprised. Youngmin was home too, after all. 

Minhyun stops thinking about that, stops thinking period as Jonghyun sinks on his cock without any warning. 

It’s overwhelming, and Youngmin must be aware of that, too, based on the way he’s looking at him, all playful eyes and knowing smirk. “Look at how deep our baby is taking you in,” he comments, pushing Jonghyun’s sweaty hair away from his forehead. 

Minhyun only whimpers back at him, is only able to do so, his face distorted in pleasure. His hips are buckling widely in desperate attempts to have Jonghyun’s warmth completely surround him. “Open your eyes, Minhyun-ah,” Youngmin coaxes out again and Minhyun obeys this time.

His half-lidded eyes takes in the way Jonghyun is riding him, and he’s left watching in fascination as his boyfriend continues fucking himself on his length—bouncing back on his cock so prettily—while trying to muffle the soft moans coming out of his mouth with the sleeve of his oversized and fluffy sweater. It is truly a sight to behold.

Minhyun swears he has never seen something as beautiful as Jonghyun completely wrecked by lust. 

“Let me hear you, baby,” Minhyun pants, and he leans forward slightly, putting his hands under Jonghyun’s grey sweater to hold his hips. He wants to hear it, needs to hear all the lovely sounds Jonghyun is making for him.

“More,” Jonghyun moans, loud whines escaping his mouth. Minhyun has to refrain himself from smiling. Kim Jonghyun is too cute for his own good, even when he’s giving him _that_ look with a dick deep inside him. “Please, _please_.”

Minhyun obliges, raising his hips over and over to meet Jonghyun’s. Whatever Jonghyun wants, Minhyun will give it to him and as Jonghyun clenches hard around his cock, the loveliest noises slipping out of his mouth, Minhyun thinks he could go get the moon if Jonghyun asked him to.

“Are you good, baby? Is Minhyunnie fucking you good?” Minhyun hears Youngmin ask Jonghyun and he lifts his eyes just in time to see Youngmin putting pressure on the small of Jonghyun’s back, forcing him to almost lay completely over Minhyun. 

The added weight feels good, though and he slight pain caused by the material of Jonghyun’s sweater rubbing against his erect nipples is enough for his cock to twitch inside Jonghyun. 

Minhyun takes a look at Youngmin’s face, at the dark eyes and tongue peeking out and he tilts his head, confused before it hits him. _Oh._ “Wait—Is Jonghy—” Minhyun stutters, his wide eyes going from Youngmin to Jonghyun. 

Youngmin reassures him immediately. “He wore a plug all day for this, ‘Hyun.” Minhyun’s mouth opens but Youngmin continues before he can talk, his voice deep with lust, “You know, _that pink one._ ” 

Minhyun’s mouth falls open at that and he gulps loudly. He knows way too well which plug Youngmin is talking about, and knowing that Jonghyun spent the whole day with such a thick toy inside him, for this to happen is enough to make his head spin. 

Youngmin takes his sweet time, spreading more lube around Jonghyun’s stretched hole, even pushing the tip of a finger in before withdrawing it quickly and Minhyun can feel Jonghyun shaking in anticipation in his arms. 

It’s a mess, lube dripping everywhere on the bed and Minhyun can’t help but wince as he notices Youngmin throwing the unclasped bottle on the bed after he’s done. He makes a mental note to just not bother with the sheets and throw them away once they will get out of bed—silk and lube has never been a good combination. 

Youngmin aligns his cock with Jonghyun’s hole, carefully pushing in. It’s a snug fit, and Minhyun feels Youngmin’s cock pressing hard against his, stretching Jonghyun to his limits. They both know he can take it, though, has even already done so a few times and it’s a given they will stop at the slightest noise of discomfort their boyfriend makes.

But Jonghyun only moans in pleasure and that high-pitched, whining sound is enough for Youngmin to start thrusting shallowly. Minhyun doesn’t move, wouldn’t be able to even if he tried but everything is overwhelming—Youngmin’s cock against his own, and Jonghyun’s walls pressing hard around him and he’s so, so, _so_ close.

Minhyun cups Jonghyun’s face, brings their mouths together with shaky hands. Their kiss is messy, too much tongue and drool to be enjoyable but Minhyun doesn’t care, swallowing every moan Jonghyun makes as Youngmin is still thrusting inside him.

And then, everything that happens next is a blur. His climax hits him hard and fast, like a punch in the gut that leaves him breathless and when he comes down again, Jonghyun and Youngmin are already both lying down together, Jonghyun’s head resting on Youngmin’s chest.

Minhyun smiles at the sight and he shakes off the post-sex bliss off to get a wet cloth in the bathroom. His nudity isn’t as embarrassing anymore, and he makes a quick job at cleaning both his lovers and himself before settling himself back in bed, and liking how both Youngmin and Jonghyun made room for him to be in the middle.

He closes his eyes, and he’s ready to fall asleep with the two bodies snuggled tightly against his, smiling against Jonghyun’s shoulder.

_You are home, Minhyun-ah._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! ♡ Don't be shy and [come say hi](https://curiouscat.me/bugipaca) if you want to! ♡ Also, I'm all ears if you want to drop me prompts about Jonghyun, Youngmin or Minhyun (and NU'EST members!) ♡
> 
> It's totally not like I have a few wips waiting for me, no, not at all.


End file.
